


Death Dates

by theweight_ofdying1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweight_ofdying1/pseuds/theweight_ofdying1
Summary: inspired by the post on Tumblr where everyone can see the death dates/times of people around them, except for their own.There was an issue where some lines were repeated. Hopefully, they have all been accounted for.





	Death Dates

You could see everyone’s date. Well, you say that like it was a surprise, but everyone had this talent. See, some time ago a gene mutation was passed around, and suddenly a person could see everyone’s date of death above their head (except their own, of course). It was hard to you. Everyone saw it as natural at this point, just like if you had eyes. Everyone has eyes, everyone can see dates. There are some anomalies, but they aren’t that much of a worry. It didn’t sit right with you though. How could seeing the day your best friends, family, and even stranger’s every day be okay? Everyone’s time got shorter as the war started. It was a sad sight. Years were taken off, and suddenly you could die at 23 instead of the 70 your original date held. You weren’t worried though. Being a woman, you couldn’t be drafted in the war against Nazis. Your friends, Bucky and Steve wouldn’t either. You knew it’s what they wanted, but they promised. So they wouldn’t. You trusted them. As you walked up to your usual hangout place, you noticed Bucky was already there waiting. But something was different. Bucky’s date had lost years it seemed.

“Hey, um, we gotta talk.” Bucky started, barely a hello as he noticed you walk up. You pretended not to notice the date, hoping it had no relation to the war waging in Europe. “Of course, Bucky. You know I am always here to listen.”

“Of course, Bucky. You know I am always here to listen,” you reply. You were slightly nervous. See, the thing is you have always kind of harbored a crush on this man. Bucky Barnes knew how to treat a girl, and you secretly wished to be a girl on his list, even if they always left broken hearted. His blue eyes drew you in just as the sea pulls into the sand. 

“Ienlistedinthearmy.” He says quickly, hoping you didn’t hear. 

“Okay.” Is all you say. They might not draft him, you think. Maybe the date is just coincidental. 

“Okay? That’s all you have to say? No ‘How could you?’ or ‘You’re throwing your life away’?” 

“Yea. That’s about it. They might not draft you. Where’s Steve?” You ask, trying to change subject hoping that he doesn’t get drafted. 

“He’s trying to enlist again. But that’s the thing. I enlisted a while back, I didn’t tell you, I was worried about what you would think. But I just got a letter today saying I ship out in a few days.” He says, getting quieter as he speaks. How could he do this? Does he know what will happen to him? You stay silent a few moments, letting it all sink in. At least you don’t have to worry about Steve. Poor Steve, he just wants to be a hero instead of needing one. But he is so small and has such a long medical record he hardly seems able to walk outside his house. 

“James. I hope you have what you want now.” You say, trying to sound like you were filled with a righteous anger, but you just came off as barely holding in the tears. He walks a few steps forward and hugs you. He must realize how you feel, and the tears just go. You can’t stop them, though you try. Bucky just holds you close, and rubs your back in a comforting move as you soak the material on his shoulder. Once you finally stop, you just stay still in that moment, hoping the circumstances were different. That he was holding you this close as you danced in Charlie’s, a slow song playing in the background, just enjoying the bliss of having each other. But instead, he is holding on to what he has left, as you both realize that he just sold his soul to the devil known as the U.S. Army. You slowly let go and as he looked at you, he looked up, and an emotion took over his features. One you didn’t recognize at first, but finally did. It’s the same face Steve had when his mom died, how he looked at her at the funeral. You became very worried, realizing he was looking where your date would’ve been.

“Bucky, *sniffle* is something wrong?” you say, about to cry again from worry. 

“What? Oh, no. Nothing’s wrong that shouldn’t be.” He says, still glancing warily at where your date would be. You try to shrug it off, to no avail. 

“We should go dancing.” You blurt out. It’s a fantasy you always had with him. He would take you dancing, show you how it’s done, and at the end of the night hold you close to a slow song, admitting how he feels about you. Then he would walk you home like a gentleman, and leave you wanting more of him.

“You want to go dancing, doll?” He asks, his signature smirk gracing his features once again. That face always made you mad for him. It fit perfectly on his face. There is no other face he wore better. 

“Yea. We should go before you do.” You say, trying to stay level voiced through the whole thing.

“Sure thing doll. We can go tomorrow?” 

“That would be nice.” You respond, already thinking of what you are going to do when you get home. He walked you home that night, a wary glance to above your head every once in a while. He insisted on walking you all the way home tonight, which was strange since you only go about halfway together because you split from there on. A few reminders of how you have walked home alone before rendered him useless. He gave you a smile, and bid you good night. You turned and kept walking, not noticing the sad smile he sent in your direction as he watched you turn the corner. As you were walking, you thought about Steve. You hadn’t seen him today, which was strange, but not unusual. He might’ve been taking a long time faking an enlistment form that he just went home after. You would have to find him tomorrow and scold him yet again. Then you thought about Bucky. How he sold his life and the Army took it. You were worried he wouldn’t come back the same, if at all. War is difficult, you had read about it. It can change someone to be someone they never were. This worried you, along with the fact that he might die. As you were walking and thinking, you didn’t notice the lights coming towards your way, or the harsh lights coming up fast. As quick as you looked up, you were hit, pushed at least a yard ahead of the car. A person came out yelling a lot of things you couldn’t hear. It hurt too much. As you were laying there, you thought back to Bucky’s warning glances the whole evening and thought this must be why. That’s the thing about death dates. Just as time fluctuates and changes, so do they. And you never know the effect one date could have on someone else’s until the change was too late.

 


End file.
